


Трудно быть богом, или Люцифер на связи

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>односторонняя запись телефонных разговоров, сделанная в кабинете Люцифера</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудно быть богом, или Люцифер на связи

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю Читерабоб за вычитку

— Да, я слушаю. Люцифер. Самый что ни есть. Оставьте ваши реверансы для следующего случая… Едут? По шоссе? Куда едут? По какому шоссе? А, в Детройт… секунду, у меня другая линия…

— А, Кас, приятно слышать, давно не виделись, то есть, не разговаривали. Кастиэль? Ну зовет же тебя вессель Майки Касом. Ты можешь быстрее к делу? То, что я не получу Сэма, ты еще мне в прошлый раз обещал. Ох! Может, ты всё пока Мэг изложишь, секунду…

— А, Зак, давно не болтали. Даже не помню, как давно, ты-то сам помнишь… секунду…

— Отлично поработал, мистер Чума. Что делать дальше? Дай трубочку Голоду… нет, подожди…

— Мэг, почему не активирован Кроатон? Проект должен был готов к запуску еще вчера. Нет презентации? Исчез Кроули, а он должен был со всеми договориться… секундочку…

— Кроули, твою мать, какие на фиг Багамы? Если не хочешь всю жизнь сидеть на хлебе и святой воде — немедленно дуй сюда. Обещаю забыть про Кольт. Не надо оправданий… сейчас…

— Детройт на линии? Всё готово? А что именно — всё? Всё, что я себе и представить не могу? А вы хоть представляете, что я не могу представить? Нет? Я тоже не представляю… подождите…

— Что, Зак? Вессель отказывает Майки? А пусть он с небес-то спустится. Ну что такое, всё за вас приходится делать, никакой фантазии… подожди, первая линия.

— Габи, привет, братишка. Скучал? Да-да, охотно верю. Не психуй, скоро все кончится. Или начнется, смотря как смотреть. Ты-то не в ловушке? А то мне по привычке позвонил Раф. Слезно умолял вытащить его. У Каса бы поучился, что ли. Таки в бунтарях есть что-то этакое. На что намекаю… Габи, детка, не хочешь увидеться с братом? С которым? Хороший вопрос… а если я пообещаю, что с двумя разом? Погоди…

— Кроули, я же сказал «Вашингтон», а не «Гаити». У тебя от жары совсем мозги расплавились? Да? Как же ты в аду выдержал и не отупел? А, у тебя был эксклюзивный ад, скандинавский… да-да… секунду…

— Антихрист не хочет, чтобы его искали, поэтому найти его невозможно? Мэг, не разочаровывай меня. Это ж загадка для детей. Тебе папа на ночь не читал Винни-Пуха? Нет? Так возьми и прочитай, а потом звони. Кас еще на линии? Все еще вещает? Пускай. Когда немного выдохнется… секундочку.

— Спасти тебя от скуки? Раф, не смешно. Ты архангел или кто? И потом мне сейчас некогда. Хочешь поменяться местами? Ах, с радостью? Да ты из ловушки который месяц не можешь выбраться, никакой инициативы и фантазии. Как такому доверить конец света? Ну уж нет. Говоришь, что есть фантазия. Только потому что осмелел и позвонил мне? Гм, а я думал по привычке. Ах, ты сомневался не один месяц? Тогда потерпи еще немного…

— Габи, что опять? Ах, это я во всем виноват! И в чем же, по-твоему? В том, что люди наворотили? А я-то тут причем? Это папа же их слепил по своему образу и подобию…

— Зак, ты еще тут? Записывай адрес склада. Зачем? Не хочешь мне помогать? Так ведь я тебе помогаю с апокалипсисом. Подожди…

— Да, Мэг. Прочитала? Мультик посмотрела? О боже! Что я сказал? Да, я это сказал. Мэг, пятнадцатая глава…

— Габи, что ты говоришь? Что мы с Майки расстроили папу, и он ушел? И пожелал никогда не возвращаться? И даже если он теперь решит вернуться, то не получится? Стоп. Если помнишь, этот парадокс придумал я, а не ты. Какой? Сможет ли папа создать такой камень, который не сможет сам поднять. Ага, прикольно вышло. Отрицание всемогущества. При любом раскладе. Да-да. Рад, что хоть один из нашей семейки шутку оценил. Майки вот до сих пор дуется. Погоди…

— Да, Раф. У тебя паника? Ты не любишь замкнутые пространства? Ща, секунду…

— Кроули? Не пугайся, лети себе дальше в самолете, раз не хочешь нормально передвигаться. А… так бы сразу и сказал, что будет в новостях. Но мелко, тебе не кажется? Один самолет… ладно, мне все равно, сам решай, тут проблема. Помнишь, ты изобрел дурацкую дыхательную гимнастику? Парайяна? Да мне надо занять одного паникера. Не помогает без веры? Мне он поверит, давай сюда… Ага. Ага… Ага!

— Раф? Ты еще тут? Я сейчас тебе помогу. Нет, пока… но тебе станет легче. Может даже мозги прочистит. Что я сказал? Да неважно… Дыхание огня. Нет, бреда у меня нет, это упражнение для тебя. Из новеньких. Ща соединю с гуру, он подскажет, что делать…

— Мэг? Ну и как пятнадцатая глава? Ничего не поняла? Подумай хорошо… умничка…

— Габи, вы идиоты. Папу найти просто. И я знаю, как. Но не скажу. А подсказку дам… но в обмен на услугу. Ты объяснишь одному демону, зачем Винни-Пух предложил искать яму, вместо дома. Нет, с ума я не сошел. Вспоминай, я уверен, ты приложил к книжке свою лапу. Вот и молодец, соединяю…

— Кас, ты всё еще тут? Могу дать наводку, как найти папу. Про это сейчас Габи разговаривает с Мэг.

— Зак, ты подслушивал? Спрашиваешь, на хрена я послал Каса? Так Мэг на него зуб точит, да и Габи тоже. Они его займут, а то он немного достал. Секунду…

— Да, Кроули. Уже в океане? А чего ты до берега не дотянул? Самолет сам упал? Не может быть. Что? Ты думаешь, это я его уронил? Зачем? Убить тебя? Кроули! Кроули!!! Дыхание огня, начинай…

— Раф? Чего ты так орешь? Да, с тобой разговаривал демон. Да — тварь. А в чем проблема? Не помогло? Наоборот? Вот видишь! Не волнуйся, папа не узнает, что ты действуешь по подсказке демона… Раф, только не начинай сначала. Послушал ты меня, да, но ничего же плохого не случилось, небеса не упали на землю… Раф, Дыхание огня…

— Габи? Догадался? Нужно искать не то, что хочешь найти. Да-да. Тот самый парадокс. Удачи. С Касом пойдешь? Во дела! А-а, ты хочешь его хорошенько поквестить… удачи. Папе привет.

— Мэг? Не понимаешь, что делать? Но ведь Габи дал хороший рецепт. Не знаешь как искать антихриста, чтобы не находить его, но чтобы найти? Мэг, слушай, мне тут Война звонит…

— Нет. Нет у меня больше колец, растеряша. Что тебе делать? Да просто покатайся на машине. Потом, войны можно развязывать и мозгами. В смысле думать, идиот. Привык нахаляву крутить кольцом, совсем мозги атрофировались… понял, чем надо заняться? Провокацией? Вот и отлично…

— Раф, перестань голосить. И вруби уже на восточном побережье электричество. Не хочу, чтобы конец света ассоциировали с аварией на подстанции. Благодарю.

— Зак, записывай адрес склада. Там Раф застрял. Почему сразу не сказал? А ты вообще помнишь, с кем общаешься? Значит, помнишь. И потому думал, что застанешь меня врасплох, если как будто забудешься? Для разводки — слабовато. Боишься, что я обратил Рафа, и он теперь мой шпион? Хорошая идея, спасибо, адрес отменяется. Шучу-шучу. Да нет подоплеки, он меня достал: звонит в любое время и вопит, как резаный. Отлично, забирай его назад, пусть не мешается, раз не умеет…

— Детройт? Кто это? Майки, прости, не признал. Тебе еще не сказали «да»? Мне — тоже? Ладно, квиты. Говоришь, что занимаюсь ерундой? Майки, ты не меняешься. И это здорово. Ах, ты думал над моим парадоксом. И к чему пришел? Ах к тому, что я зря всё затеял. Если папа хотел так создать мир, то таков он и будет? Цикличность концов света тебя навела на эту мысль? Надо же, хоть кто-то у вас там еще думает о глобальном… погоди…

— Мэг, искать антихриста бесполезно. Впрочем, папу тоже. Суть — одно и то же. Не понимаешь? А тебе и не надо. Он в вечной ловушке. Уж поверь мне. Чем заняться? Не знаю, купи Карнеги и попробуй завести пару друзей… за что тебе такое наказание? Мне придумать? Не надо? Ну и хорошо.

— Кроули? Говоришь, тебя завел какой-то мальчишка? Что значит завел? Ах, вместо собачки. Мальчик тот самый? Необитаемый остров? У тебя садятся аккумуляторы на телефоне, и обычным способом не получается слинять? Передавай мальчику привет от сына. Хотя нет, не надо… Прощай, Кроули. Твой Кольт мог бы тебе пригодиться. Если я ошибаюсь. А если нет — то советую раскаяться.

— Майки, Кроули нашел папу. Но папа не помнит ничего. Предлагаю перемирие. Почему? Не хочу быть богом. Предлагаешь помочь обзвонить всех и отменить апокалипсис? Никто не узнает, что звоню не я? А зачем? Да не верю я в бескорыстие. Чтобы побыстрее освободиться? Соскучился? Майки… у меня нет слов. Значит, пока я сидел под печатями, ты не скучал? С глаз долой — из сердца вон? Ты надеялся, что папа простит? Ты правда извиняешься? Подозрительно как-то… второй раз я на это не куплюсь, так и знай. Ах вот как ты заговорил! Тебе надоело командовать и управлять? И ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя запер на столько же веков, чтобы ты выспался? А я эгоист и за это буду отрабатывать вместо тебя? Спасибо большое. Братское. Гм. Да? Вот как? У тебя есть второй вариант? Запереться вдвоем, прихватив коньяк? Тот самый, вечный? Хм… с одной стороны весь мир и небо, с другой — коньяк и твоя компания. Я ничего не имею против, но вечность…. Говоришь, что прикольно все будут ломиться к нам в дверь? Новые печати и новый квест на ближайшие десять тысяч лет? Ты что — уже начал пить? Нет, только нюхаешь? Хм… я согласен, но при одном условии. Дверь будет открываться с нашей стороны без печатей. Да-да… в любое время можно будет выйти и посмотреть, что там творится. Говоришь, тебе не пришло в голову? Не удивлен. Всё, заметано. До встречи!

—happy-end—


End file.
